


谢怜是只兔子精-04

by baiyixiao



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 天官赐福 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiyixiao/pseuds/baiyixiao





	谢怜是只兔子精-04

谢怜是只兔子精-4

第四-没讲完的故事  
*************（这集有一点点车）***********

红狐狸不知道，但是谢怜明白，这些花妖虽是半化形，半截身子埋在土里，但最恶心的是她们的汁液里的情毒；这些半路出身的野妖怪，打架不行，但最是能缠能烦，这情毒虽不致死，但是……需要用破淫来解，简单的来说，就是谢怜在这里……泄欲

谢怜赶紧捂着狐狸的眼睛“小孩子不要看！”

“红红，洞里边这些东西，你，……你不要看，我下个禁制，你别跨过这道线好吗？听话！”

短短十几息的时间，情毒就已经催发到了小腹，谢怜感觉有处火在体内窜，难受得很，强忍着难受把红狐狸扔出去，结了个禁制，“红红，我不会有危险……你不要进来，我，我会处理这些的！”

“哟，姐姐的毒果然霸道，这小道长是不是着了道呀，嘻哈哈哈哈”

“这么纯粹的精气，吃了很长修为呢”

“闭嘴！……”

虽然杀掉这些恶心的东西不难，但是谢怜现在身陷囹圄，没有力气动手，禁忌多年的清修，情欲积累爆发一瞬，浑身都是难耐的燥热，谢怜不知道该怎么办，但是也不能让洞外的红红看见不好的东西，只得紧紧咬着下唇，浑身不住颤抖。

“叽叽叽叽！”红狐狸被扔出来就进不去了，他知道谢怜肯定是有危险的，自己不会化形，一点忙也帮不上，还要任由那些恶心的怪物欺负谢怜！

怎么办！怎么办！谢怜你怎么了！

“叽叽叽叽叽叽叽叽！！”

“……别怕，我…哈啊，嗯…….我没事的……”

怎么会没事！红狐狸在外边急得团团转，撞禁制也装不开，被弹开跌在地上，撞的砰砰响。

“红红……不怕，我没事，……一会儿就好了”

里面还传来那些恶心的花妖的嬉笑：

“诶呀呀，小道长，要不要姐姐们带你快活快活呀”

“听说，这道士禁欲守阳，元阳最为纯粹，可是好补的好东西呢……嘻嘻嘻”

“左右你是逃不掉了，不如和我们一起……哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“......滚！”

红狐狸怎么还不明白，她们这是要……谢怜！

亏得你还是个老妖怪，怎么被这些半截子欺负得这么狼狈！

谢怜在自己身上下了禁制，封闭五感，体内邪火四处碰撞，这些妖物近不了他的身，但这情毒，却还是只能自己消化………

红狐狸恨不得冲进去把那些恶心的东西撕碎，看着谢怜被这些下贱东西凌辱，狐狸血液仿佛都沸腾了起来，气得牙齿咬得咯吱咯吱响；这时他突然有些明白，自己对着谢怜狂乱的心跳，内心的燥热，看见他的笑心里的慌乱………点点滴滴，隐隐约约汇聚成一股细流，灌到四肢百骸，体内混乱一团，但涌入眼睛时却刹那清明------其实，这是喜欢。

喜欢谢怜。见他第一眼时他眼里无边的温柔和可信；和他相处时每天的嬉戏和亲昵；与他并肩时的喜悦和担当。

喜欢他，想和他在一起，

想保护他。

如果说我没有什么活下去的理由，那么，你就是我想活下去的理由。我现在明白了。

为了你。

妖，因执念入道；

我，因爱成妖。

以往谢怜耳提面命的口诀，吸纳天地灵气的心得教诲，化形时一念入道的感悟……统统涌进脑海；红狐狸在洞前化形，借着谢怜在他身上留下的法力解开了禁制-----

“哥哥！”

谢怜封闭五感，自然听不到红红的呼喊，红狐狸眼睛一眯，愤恨地挥出两道狐火，烧得那些花妖凄惨尖叫。

“哥哥，我带你回去”

拢好谢怜的外衣，颤抖的双手抄起他的膝弯轻轻抱起。

“我带你回家……”

谢怜体内的情欲之毒还在乱窜，手脚乱踹，扯着红狐狸的衣服，嘴里无意识软绵绵地哼哼。

红狐狸摸了摸他的额头，“回去就好了，别怕”

带回洞以后，谢怜已经浑身发粉，摸着都是烫的，红狐狸脸颊通红，小声道了句得罪，轻轻解开谢怜的衣带，缓缓覆上，谢怜动作很大地弹跳了一下，腿一下子踹在狐狸胸口，闷闷的“咚”的一声。手也不安分地到处乱抓，拽扯着他的头发；红狐狸别开通红的脸，不敢看他，手上轻轻动作着，只听见谢怜动情的喘息：

“哈啊……唔…嗯……”

“啊呜……啊！”双腿不自觉夹紧，手死死抓住身下的被单，“啊！……嗯啊…….”不知是否是下意识觉得羞耻，谢怜眉头紧紧簇起，在情毒涣散理智消退的情况下也依然压抑克制自己的声音，只从牙关泻出几句轻吟。

狐狸也忍得难受，在花妖洞里妖毒扩散的一瞬他也吸入了部分情毒，只不过远没有谢怜的严重；但不知是否是面对心上人内心油然而生出一种想要亲近的冲动，或是后知后觉今日察觉自己对他的心意，狐狸有些躁动-----他想亲谢怜

被贝齿咬住的粉嫩的嘴唇，嫩嫩的，像谢怜一样温软；白净的小脸上尽染绯红，秀眉紧蹙，不时泻出几句极轻的喘息……

不行不行！绝对不行！！

闭上眼睛，手上是无师自通的套弄，不知是想的是自己还是对心上人的爱恋，红狐狸觉得自己似乎也被谢怜带得燥热了起来，谢怜显然很是受用，双腿下意识蹭着他的手，嘴里泄出软软的哼吟

“啊嗯……唔…”

“嗯……”

情毒根据中毒者对情欲的耐受程度而定，其实像谢怜这种纯情，泄欲就已经够用了，也算幸运，不用破身，红狐狸虽不知道，但他也是万万不敢亵渎谢怜的，光是用手就已经相当冒犯了，而且最好谢怜什么都不记得才好。

手上动作加快，谢怜的叫声陡然急促起来，下体不自觉也上下蹭动，脚尖勾着红狐狸的腿，缠在一起，紧紧缠绕；仿佛二人真的在交合，此刻如此接近，不分你我。

“啊啊啊啊！------”

白色的道袍洇湿一片，双腿夹紧了红狐狸的腰肢，双臂也搭在他肩上，脸上是泄放情欲后的餍足和疲惫。

“……没事了…”

狐狸的声音沙哑着，轻轻挣脱谢怜的缠抱，自己方才这般取悦谢怜，下体也早有了反应，不比他好受到哪里去……

不过，他醒来什么也不会记得的……

花城略去谢怜的名字，用小白代替，温柔乡的故事也删删减减，改动成小孩子可以在不用家长陪同下观看的版本；

“那后来呢？小白怎么样了呢？”谢怜追问，像每个听故事的人一样急于知道后面的发展。

“后来嘛………”花城眼角眉梢勾起温暖的笑意，歪了歪脑袋，俏皮不减 “哥哥不妨猜一猜？”

谢怜撑起下颌，认真思考道：“虽然我的确希望你和小白的故事是个好的结局……”

花城对以谢怜的目光更加闪亮了，隐隐报以期待和兴奋“……嗯，我也希望是”

“不过……你既然孤身流浪了这么久，那就说明小白还是和你分开了，或许是些不好的事情，也可能是更糟的结局，诶！为什么啊，真是可怜……”

花城眉眼舒开：“不过是个故事罢了，哥哥纠结什么”

“可那是你的故事啊，是你的过去……”

“故事嘛，太久以前的事情，我也记不太清楚了，拼拼凑凑，半真半假吧”

“那我希望小白没有离开，和红红快乐地生活在一起！”

花城笑得很开心，“……嗯，我也希望如此”

你不记得百年前我们的相遇，也不知道我的隐秘的动情，只当是听个旁人的故事罢了；

世间聚少离多，总归是没有不散的宴席；后来仙乐国瘟疫爆发，谢怜执意要去救人，但是瘟疫不可治，无路可走的村民发动暴乱，在群起围攻的战乱之中，不知何处传言道长有一只修成精的灵宠狐狸，其血可治瘟疫；这话仔细想来其实并没有什么依据，但是光脚的不怕穿鞋的，这些人反正什么都没有了，拼命起来什么也不顾------

争红了眼的人比妖怪更可怕，谢怜被逼无路，末至穷途；

谢怜纵使有通天能力，也敌不过各方势力一起的围堵追截甚至是自杀式的纠缠，他对这世间无比失望，但更伤心的是，他现在没法好好保护红红了。

“红红，你听我讲，我捡到你的时候，曾经说我会好好保护你，再也不让你受欺负，”谢怜  
抱着红狐狸，和往常一样亲密地用鼻尖对着他尖尖的嘴巴缓缓蹭着。

“滴答”

湿湿的，是一滴眼泪。

狐狸抬头，撞见谢怜眼眶里满满的泪水，

“我食言，我现在做不到了，我保护不了你了……”

不！

“你跑吧，跑远一点，不要让他们抓到”

为什么，我不要走！

“红红，你以前说，你觉得你的红色很丑，但是我一直觉得你是我见过最最好看的小狐狸”

你说这些是什么意思，你又要丢开我吗！

“上天让你与众不同，独一无二，红色………真的很漂亮”

不！谢怜！！！………

于漫天血色一同飞舞的，是狐狸乌黑眼珠里滚落的眼泪，追赶而至的众术士惊恐的惨叫，和谢怜……自爆而散的妖息；

眼前那人温软的笑仿佛还在，抱着他的温热的手却没有了，一切空空荡荡，世间之大，却好像从来没有这样一个人存在过。

但是花城不相信他死了，这几百年，林林总总，各路山川，无数春夏；思念和悔恨噬血抓心，铭刻在每一次的呼吸牵扯疼痛，在每一个难眠的夜晚独自醒来时，那一天都会循环播放；仇恨从未停止，爱意却一直都在。

在我终于明白自己对你的爱纠缠刻骨，无法洗脱，我想要慢慢告诉你，我想如果不可以，至少我还可以一直陪着你的时候，我却找不到你了。

如果可以，再给我一次机会好不好。

终于，人间辗转数年，扮过无数个身份，混迹人间的花城，在仙乐的入校仪式看见了熟悉的身影，在入学仪式的讲堂上，温软可亲的谢学长，他找了几百年的谢怜，笑着对他讲-----欢迎来到仙乐

那天，入学新生万余人，熙熙攘攘，花城被簇拥在人海中，远远看着谢怜，明明隔得那么远，偌大的世界，茫茫的红尘，眼里却只有你一人，站在暖阳下，身披金光，笑容温软-------

这几百年，仿佛从未更迭。

我曾憎恨上天对我的捉弄，但是我更感谢他让我再次遇到你。

我终于找到你了。


End file.
